Yuri's heart, it's key and Poems
by black angel in love
Summary: Yuri has a box in the shape of heart, and inside there are five poems. what is the key of Yuri's box and why is it in the shape of a heart? what do the poems say? read to find out. Shounen ai. Yuuram.


A/N: These are poems Yuri wrote for Wolfram, and Wolfram's reaction when he read them.

Warnings: Shounen ai.

Disclaimer: I own only the stories I write

_P__oems_

_**Tittles **_

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

Wolfram was searching in the closet for the box Yuri kept hidden. He found it and frowned when he saw that it was in the shape of a heart. He opened it, and almost dropped it in shock. The papers Yuri tried so hard to hide were 5 love poems for him. he knew it was for him because there was a paper that said: 'To my eternal love and beautiful fiancé'. Wolfram started reading it, and tears could be seen running down his face as he read the love poems. While they were expressing Yuri's feelings they were sad. It made him want to cry. So he did what his instinct did, and read the poems while crying. The poems were saying the following:

_**Painful love**_

_I saw you once again,_

_Sitting in the bench,_

_I smiled, thinking that was like you._

_And then I saw __him, _

_Attacking you._

_I was ready to come and protect you,_

_Even if it cost me my life._

_Because I thought,_

_That the man was after your life._

_Then I stood there in shock, _

_As I saw him kissing you._

_You didn't resist, _

_And my heart broke apart,_

_Thinking that you were in love with him._

_I run to my room,_

_Sobbing as I thought about you._

_This room was full of memories of the two of us._

_I started crying as I thought,_

_Back to the day that you broke down in sobs,_

_And the day I carried you back here,_

_The room you declared as ours._

_Now here I am, _

_Crying in the same bed,_

_At the same spot,_

_All over again._

_It is ironic,_

_If you think about it._

_I fell in love,_

_With someone who hates me._

_Now you love another male,_

_And my universe is destroyed,_

_Since you were its brace._

_Now that you're gone, _

_I have nothing to live for._

_But I have to,_

_Because I am a king, _

_And a king never gives up,_

_Even if his heart is in shards._

_**20 Questions**_

_Once you asked me about the girl that was my childhood friend._

_You asked me about the promise I made._

_The promise to never love another but her._

_But look at me now, _

_In love with another man._

_A man that doesn't care about me,_

_A man that hates me._

_And now I gather up my courage,_

_And ask you 20 questions._

_Why did you never love me?_

_Why did you hate me?_

_Why did I fall in love with you?_

_Why did you hurt me?_

_Why do you love him?_

_Why cant you love me?_

_What did I do to you?_

_What did I do to deserve such unhappiness?_

_What did I do, to deserve a broken heart?_

_Why did you have to love another male?_

_Why couldn't you love a girl?_

_At least then I wouldn't be so hurt._

_Why did you comfort me?_

_Why didn't you try to love me?_

_Why did you make me fall for you?_

_Why are you so sadistic?_

_Why does love hurts?_

_Wasn't it supposed to make someone happy?_

_Wasn't it supposed to mend broken hearts?_

_Wasn't it supposed to gather all the broken shards?_

_Or was it suppose to make my heart break and scatter in the seven seas?_

_I ask you once again, why? _

_Why do I need you so much?_

_So many questions._

_All with one answer:_

_Because love is supposed to hurt,_

_And if you love him strong enough,_

_You'll fight even with Death himself,_

_To protect him._

_**Tell me**_

_I __swore that I would protect you,_

_That I would kill for you,_

_That I would die for you,_

_That I would do anything for you._

_I thought that by that vow, you would at least be careful not to hurt me._

_But, in the end, it was all in my mind,_

_because love hurts, _

_and nothing can reduce the pain except you._

_Tell me, where did I go wrong?_

_Please, tell me if you know_

_because of this mistake, I lost a friend._

_because of this mistake, I lost someone I love,_

_someone that made me whole._

_Tell me, what does he have that I don't?_

_Tell me, why does love hurts so much that I can barely bear the pain?_

_Why, why can't I just forget,_

_forget the part that loves you with all my soul,_

_with all my life,_

_with all my heart._

_Tell me, dear,_

_What did I do wrong?_

_What did I do to ever deserve this?_

_This pain,_

_that made my heart_

_shatter like a brittle glass_

_a million pieces in the sea_

_hiding from me_

_as if to make me believe_

_that I will not be able to find them_

_without your help_

_**Emerald sun**_

_Your green eyes,_

_green as the emeralds are,_

_shone under the golden sun_

_as it caresses your complexion,_

_captivating me under your enchantment._

_Just as I was about to leave,_

_you dove into the sea,_

_and under such lights your silky strands of golden hair glitters._

_I silently watch from afar,_

_Ready to come and aid you right away. _

_But...you don't need me, do you?_

_You have him,_

_the one who holds your heart,_

_the one who braces you._

_As I watch you with him,_

_I wish I could die at that moment._

_Because then,_

_I wouldn't have to see_

_the key of my heart_

_kissing another man._

_You know what? It's killing me inside, too-_

_The pain caused by my broken heart._

_But then,_

_even if I die,_

_I am sure you wouldn't care._

_Because you're in love,_

_And you don't have time for someone like me,_

_someone you can't care less about._

_As your eyes shine,_

_I think of the emeralds I bought for you._

_Even if I haven't given them to you,_

_they'll be your braces_

_if your love decides to leave._

_**You wish to the sun, I wish to the stars**_

_The waves are hitting the sand,_

_As you look up to the sun._

_You wish to have what you lost returned back to you,_

_You wish you could be with the one you love._

_You wish that he never left you alone,_

_That he had never betrayed you,_

_That he would have stayed with you._

_Or is it what I wish?_

_As I watch the stars,_

_I wish upon them,_

_Just like you have with the sun._

_I wish that you were with the one you loved,_

_As mush as it would hurt me._

_I wish that he never left you alone,_

_Because it hurts you._

_I wish that he never betrayed you,_

_Because you are hurt,_

_All because of his betrayal._

_I wish that he had stayed with you,_

_Because that's what would have made you happy._

_And that's what I want._

_Because when you are happy,_

_You shine._

_Just like the sun,_

_You've always admired._

_As you wish upon the sun,_

_I wish upon the stars,_

_Asking for them to grand your desires,_

_Even if it makes me cry._

_I wish upon the stars,_

_That remind me so much of you,_

_To make you happy,_

_Because if you aren't,_

_You and I would die._

_You would commit suicide._

_And then I would die,_

_Because you are what I live for,_

_And for me,_

_Your death,_

_Would be my end._

As Wolfram finished reading the poems, Yuri entered the room and froze when he saw Wolfram reading the poems. He said the three words "Now you know" and went to leave, when he had an armful of a blond teen. "Why did you never tell me!" "I thought you loved the man that kissed you." Yuri said confused. "No! the reason I was so sad, was that you had started avoiding me. I wished that you weren't avoiding me and that you would love me back!" "I do love you. More that you will ever know." "Good. I don't plan on giving you up." "Neither am I. I'll never give up on you." "Can you please tell me why the box was in the shape of a heart?" Wolfram asked curious about the reason. "Because only you could open it besides me and it is a symbol that you are the key of my heart." Yuri explained and Wolfram kissed him passionately. Yuri returned the kiss and the two of them started making out, when Yuri, without breaking the kiss, picked up Wolfram and climbed on the bed. Wolfram laid in the bed, panting hard as a strawberry pink covered his cheeks. Soon, their clothes were on the floor, and an intense love making took place.

After that day, the two planned their wedding for two weeks and then got married. They adopted two little girls and two little boys. The four of them were all heart catchers and they had to run as fast as a cheetah to not be surrounded by fangirls and fanboys. The two boys got married to two other males not caring about what anyone else but their parents would say while the girls fall in love with two other women. Their parents (both Wolfram and Yuri and the parents of the other male/woman in the relationship)were proud of them and didn't care that they loved the same genre. To them, they were still their little angels.

Me: Thanks for reading! Please r & r. 


End file.
